icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibby
' Sibby' is the romantic pairing of Sam Puckett and Gibby Gibson (S'/am and G/'ibby). It's rarely called Gam, (G'/ibby and S/'am). These two appear to be very good friends. In iWin a Date Sam even tried to help Gibby get the girl he really liked, (showing that she must care about him in some way). Gibby asked Sam to the school dance once, which might mean that he had a crush on her. Being Sam, however, she broke Gibby's thumb. However, in a later episode (i''Speed Date''), Sam wanted to go to a school dance with Gibby, and she asked him to go with her over and over. In the end, it turned out that he already had plans with someone else, and Sam ended up seeming very suprised and disappointed, possibly hinting that she also had feelings for Gibby. Gibby became a main character in Season Four, which gives Sibby a better chance of happening romantically than before. This ship rivals Spam (Sp/encer and S'/am), Cibby'' ('''C/arly and G/'ibby'), Tibby (T'/asha and G/'ibby),' 'Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie), Cam (C'/arly and S/'am), as with many others. Sibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'iDream of Dance' *Gibby appears, shirtless as usual, in Sam's dance dream, implying that she sometimes dreams about Gibby. *Sam only talks to Gibby, but doesn't really talk to anyone else in her dream. * Gibby didn't seem mad at Sam for breaking his locker. 'iRue the Day' *When Gibby walks by the iCarly gang, Sam grabs him by the shoulder and asks,"Hey Gibby, you want to be on iCarly?" Gibby replies, "Totally! What am I gonna to do?" Sam shows him by throwing him to the ground and attempting to put his foot into his mouth rather violently. 'iPromise Not to Tell' *Sam mentions to Principal Franklin that she smacked Gibby in the face with a piece of pizza she found on the floor. She says that she only hit him because she wasn't going to eat it after it fell on the floor. 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Sam squirts cheddar cheese down Gibby's pants. 'iMight Switch Schools' *In Carly's dream, Sam and Gibby host iGibby. This means that Sam let it be called iGibby, rather than iSam. She could have even suggested it. *In light of this, Carly could be a secret Sibby shipper! (Although the dream was bad not good). 'iWin a Date' *Sam is concerned about Gibby's problem with Shannon Mitchell and joins in to attempt to help him. *When Sam was trying to get Shannon and the other two girls to be on iWin a Date, Sam tells them that they might win a date with an "awesome guy," so she might think of Gibby as an awesome guy, while when Shannon asked if it was Freddie, Sam insulted Freddie. *Sam, along with Carly, tried to tell Gibby that Shannon was girl number 2, and Sam wants to tell him and not just give him hints. This shows she cares about Gibby's happiness, since usually she wouldn't bother, she would think it was bad enough that he was wasting time on the show. *While Sam and Carly try to give Gibby hints on what number Shannon might be, Sam comes nose to nose with Gibby to emphasize that Shannon is girl number 2. *When Gibby was playing iWin a Date on iCarly, even though Carly and Sam made it pretty obvious that girl number 2 was Shannon, he picked the girl that gave the abusive answers. This shows he might not mind being in an abusive relationship (e.g. with Sam) and might actually like it. *At The Cheesecake Warehouse, when Reuben says to Sam, "Wow, you can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree," Gibby responds with "True Dat!" According to Sam's blog which translates what Reuben is saying, "You can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree" translates to, "I think you are cute." Gibby says,"True dat!"which means he thinks Sam is cute as well. *Sam tells Gibby not to feel sad after Shannon leaves the restaurant. *Just like Carly and Freddie, Sam watches Gibby dance, although she is a bit disgusted. *As they leave, Sam, Carly, and Freddie clap for Gibby as he is dancing with the girl on the table. *Gibby didn't seem to mind when Sam offended Reuben. 'Season 2 Moments' 'iKiss' *Sam and Gibby are hand-cuffed together by Freddie. *Gibby tries to convince Sam he is a cool person. ("My mom thinks I'm awesome!"). iMake Sam Girlier *We learn that Gibby once asked Sam to a dance but she broke his thumb. It wa s possible that Gibby used to like Sam before he grew to be afraid of her. This might be the number 1 reason why Gibby did not want to go with Sam to the dance in iSpeed Date. *Gibby comes out of Sam's birthday cake. *Gibby makes a speech at Sam's birthday party, hinting he may have had a crush on her, or still does. *When Carly is making her speech, Gibby suddenly calls out "Yeah Sam!" when no one else does. 'iGo Nuclear' *Sam and Gibby fight with each other after Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants and Sam tells him that his mother buys him cheap underwear. He then tells her, "They were working just fine until you man-handled them!" 'iMust Have Locker 239' *Gibby asks Sam if she has any lotion and she says "No!" and slaps his belly. *Gibby looks upset because of this. *Sam chuckles at Gibby when he is rubbing himself against the container full of Fat Cakes. 'iTake on Dingo' *Sam tells Gibby that she has a vision of him wearing a bikini and fighting with dog food. First Gibby runs, but afterwards, he comes back and agrees to wearing the bikini top, but no fighting or dog food. Sam looks at him strangely, and her response to him is not shown. Implying, she might of liked seeing Gibby in a bikini 'iTwins' *Sam "hires" Gibby to record a video of Freddie being tricked into thinking that it's Dress Up Like A Clown Day to make fun of Freddie's gullibility. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iSpeed Date' *Even though Sam said she didn't really want to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance, she seems really bothered by the fact that he turned her down. *At one point, Sam seems to be hurt so badly over Gibby's rejection that she can't talk about anything else. She even vents about it to a random boy during the speed dating for Carly. *Even though Gibby turned Sam down and Sam could have just let it go, she decided to go to Gibby's house on the night of the dance and ask him again. *Sam dresses up (which she does'' very rarely'') to go to the dance with Gibby. When Gibby sees her, he seems impressed, and compliments her on her dress. *When Gibby turned Sam down (both times), he looked slightly upset/sad. He could have wanted to date Sam, but not want to break up with Tasha. *She told him "You don't have to be afraid of me." She has never said this to anyone before. *She was being very persistent until Gibby's girlfriend showed up behind him. *Sam is completely taken aback when she sees Tasha, and asks, "Who's you?" ''in a shocked and somewhat hostile tone. She later asks again, ''"Who is that?" ''in a similar tone. *When Sam finds out Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, she asks "What's wrong with her?" This could mean Sam wants a reason to convince Gibby to stop dating Tasha. *Sam is sad for the rest of the night, after she finds out that Gibby and Tasha are dating. *When Sam sees Freddie and Carly slow dancing, she walks out; this might mean that she is upset that she didn't have anyone to dance with, and is thinking about Gibby turning her down. 'iCarly Awards *Gibby and Sam dance next to each other at the end of the first ever iCarly Awards. iHave My Principals *Gibby and Sam are partners in the plot to get Principal Franklin his job back. *They both trick Briggs and Howard into getting locked in a closet and both were the two who started the plot to make Briggs and Howard look like bad principals to Gorman. iSaved Your Life *When Sam enters the school hallway, Gibby gets her attention by gently touching her shoulder. *Gibby accidentally scares Sam, then screams, "Ahh! Don't! I'm just a Gibby!" *Sam feels insecure while taking some stuff from her locker, because Spencer could appear and shoot her. So she asks Gibby to watch her back, and when he says that she's at school, she replies "So?..Spencer could be anywhere, anytime. Even here...". Then Gibby asks: "And what if I see Spencer?". Then Sam replies: "Use your face and body to protect me!!!!" And then he replies "Ah..." grinning happily. *We could say that Gibby wanted Sam to win in the "Assassin" game against Spencer, or just the fact of Sam being happy about winning, or that he was just happy to do what she wanted to be with her. *In the extended version, when Gibby causes Sam to shoot a real rabbi and g et triple detention, Gibby stands there and allows Sam to shoot him point blank in the forehead with a paintball. This is another example showing that Gibby might actually'' enjoy'' being abused, making him a good fit for Sam. *Also, before she shoots him he asks, "How my hair look, Sam?" to which she replies "You look good, Gib." - While in iBeat The Heat, Freddie asks Sam and Carly how he looks and Sam says, "Stupid" and Carly said "Good." *Gibby doesn't seem angry after Sam shoots a paintball at his forehead in the extended version. iEnrage Gibby *Sam trains Gibby since she wants him to beat Freddie in their upcoming fight. *Sam encourages Gibby to move the fight to a more public audience - on iCarly. *Sam used a good picture of Gibby, but used a silly picture of Freddie that he did not approve of. This could possibly be hinting that she has a crush on Gibby. iPsycho *Sam knows that Gibby's birthday was 5 months before the episode took place. *After Carly realizes that Gibby is fighting against Nora to free them, Sam sticks her face to the maxi glass and says desperately "Gibby?" She showed concern for him and cheered when he had the upper edge over Nora. *After the fight, Freddie, Sam, and Carly all hug Gibby. Freddie and Carly give him more of a side hug, while Sam gives him a full hug. *Gibby was Freddie, Carly, and Sam's hero the day after he freed them from Nora. '''Season 4 Moments 'iGot a Hot Room' *When Gibby comes out of the pie out of breath, Sam appears concerned and asks, "What's wrong, Gib?". She also looks concerned when he says he couldn't find the breathing tube. *When setting up the breakfast surprise for Carly, Sam accidentally knocks Gibby down and briefly tries to help him. *Sam knows that Gibby's grandfather retired. *In the last scene of the episode, both Sam and Gibby are wearing plaid. *Sam smiles when Gibby says, "Man. Is there anything money CAN'T do?!" *Gibby helps Sam off Carly's bed. *Gibby rushes to get Sam off Freddie in the bed scene, possibly hinting jealousy. *Sam and Gibby along with the others helped Spencer make a new room for Carly. 'iGet Pranky' *When Sam tells Gibby that it was his own fault he got injured, he annoyingly replies, "You said my cue was 'Gibby,' and I heard 'Gibby!'" in an annoyed tone, and starts arguing with her. Their relationship seems to be getting more even-handed, as Gibby seems less afraid of Sam and more willing to stand up to her. *Sam seems very irritated when Carly pranks Gibby by putting a fish in his locker, saying that Carly "has to prank a real person" because Gibby "doesn't count." However, Sam has pranked Gibby numerous times and has put a fish in Freddie's locker. This hints she feels she's the only person allowed to prank Gibby. 'iSell Penny-Tees' *Gibby seems to enjoy eating the spaghetti with Sam's snot in it, although he is not aware of it. He says "I'm in love with this sauce," saying in effect that he's in love with Sam's snot. *When Gibby jumps in with his pirate voice, he seems to nudge closer to Sam. *Sam knew he was going to do the pirate voice, and although she said she hated it, she didn't complain or stop Gibby from doing it. 'iHire An Idiot' *When Sam rejects Stu as an applicant, Gibby immediately steps forward, puts his hand on Stu's shoulder, and says, "Let's go, Stu," ''escorting him out over his protests that he didn't e ven get a chance. In effect, Gibby carried out Sam's unspoken orders without any questions at all. *When Carly and Sam are cheering for Cort being able to jump and count at the same time, Gibby stands up and starts to take off his shirt, asking, ''"You guys want to see me do it?" ''Possibly, he was trying to impress Sam. *Gibby more openly showed unhappiness with the intern Sam disliked (Ashley) than the one she did like (Cort), possibly because he was trying to let her have what she wanted, even if he didn't like it, himself. 'iPity The Nevel *Sam shows concern when Gibby is injured by the fish, and tells him to go clean his hand before he bleeds out. *Gibby feels hurt that Sam didn't invite him to the Karma Party. iParty with Victorious *Sam says that Gibby doesn't know a lot of things. *Gibby was very impressed with Sam's make-up. *Gibby and Sam, along with other students, were giggling when Mr. Howard said "Colon P," a joke Sam inadvertantly started. *Gibby was impressed with Sam's rapping and singing. *Gibby wanted to seem very cool as "Roger," possibly to impress Sam. *In an extended scene, after Sam emerges as Regina Goodbody, she goes and leans on Gibby, who says, "No way that could be Sam." She then proceeds to prove it is her, in no uncertain terms. '''iLost My Mind *Gibby wanted to go to Troubled Waters, possibly to visit Sam. iDate Sam & Freddie *Gibby says that Sam and Freddie is probably making out somewhere hinting that he was hanging out with Sam, Freddie, and Carly. iCan't Take It *Sam hints Gibby with sandwiches that he got from the gas station. *Gibby tries to ruin Sam and Freddie's relationship saying that he hates it because it makes Sam mean to him. *Sam beats up Gibby and ended up dislocating his breastbone. "Sibby" Gallery Click here to see Sibby Gallery "Sibby" Fansites Sibby Fans- The main forum for Sam/Gibby. "Sibby" Fanfiction Losers- Summary: Sam hates Valentine's Day. She really does. Rated K+. '''Written by SassySauce. Who'd have known? - '''Summary: A story in which I write in my stupid journal about developing stupid feelings for a stupid potato/mermaid boy named Gibby Gibson. / Aka, how suckish my life can be. Rated T. Written by SassySauce. Website Hints *In "What's Gibby Thinking About," Gibby is massaging Sam while she eats ribs. She yells at him when he stops, and she knew what he was thinking about at the end. *In an iHave a Question, Sam sits in Gibby's lap. At first, we thought that she was hitting Gibby, but the camera pans over to show her clapping on Gibby's lap, as a joke, while he played along. *In Gibby's blog post, he said that Sam's New Year's Resolution was to stop giving him Texas Wedgies. This means he knew about Sam's resolution and he willingly talked about it. He said he heard that Vermont Wedgies are less painful. *Sam once wrote a blog called, "What Gibby Doesn't Know", which means she was thinking about him. *In the video iRun, Sam leans on and hugs Gibby for several seconds. *In What's that Flavor I Just Slapped Your Tongue With, Sam introduces Gibby by putting her hands on his shoulders and patting him as well as calling him her "socially awkward friend." thumb|300px|right Sibby Videos thumb|left|280px|Sibby or Cibby thumb|left|258px thumb|left|248px|What is Gibby thinking about? Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Shipping Videos Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Friendships